


Inspiration

by MaferNajar23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaferNajar23/pseuds/MaferNajar23
Summary: History tends to repeat itselfIt happens in the grand scheme of things, and it also happens, less obvious but probably way more often, in the little daily life events.What happened with a short, orange-haired boy in a certain little town in Japan, can repeat itself many years later with a probably-not-so-short young boy in the middle of a big city in Brazil.The back of an ace should be an inspiration for others, like the back of a small crow inspired Hinata ShouyouAnd then, just like the Little Giant, he became the inspiration for the ones to come
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I found this cool fanart on Pinterest and someone asked me to write a one-shot because I offer too, and honestly, I feel in the perfect mood to write a history like this. I'm also writing this other big project and this one-shot is like a breath of fresh air.  
> I´ll post the picture, IT IS NOT MINE, CREDITS TO ITS RESPECTIVE AUTHOR
> 
> So yeah, Sugawara, this one goes for you :3

**Dialogue** = Portuguese

_**Dialogue** = Thoughts in Portuguese_

There´s nothing like summer in the city, someone looking rush next to someone looking pretty (1). In Brazil, in middle of the burning heat, Rubén Romero (the pretty looking one in his own, humble opinion) was hurrying his way home, struggling to get between the huge crowd that, like any other day, get in his way.

His newly achieved bicycle was not of such great use in cases like that, and going to a more clear place was a bother, so Rubén had to step down his bike and push his way through. 

Technically, he knew how crowded the streets could get at that time, but he had stayed at school to watch that volleyball match. It had been interesting and, since his father was a professional volleyball player, he wanted to understand what made his father so happy.

Until now, Rubén felt nothing besides a minor interest.

So, a bit upset and quite annoyed by the heat burning his exposed skin, the young boy wanted nothing more than arrive home and drink his mom´s frozen lemonade. And luckily for him, the school wasn´t far from home so it only took him a few minutes to arrive at his place. 

Dropping his bike in the front garden, he ran towards his home and entered in a hurry, running from the sun.

" **I´m here!** " he announced, throwing his backpack at the couch

The slim figure of his mom made his way from the kitchen and stared down at him with a warm smile

 **"Welcome home, Rubén. How was school?"** she asked, hugging him tightly

" **Fine, I guess** **. There was a volleyball match but it was boring. And I don't understand math class"** he complained, scowling at remembering the very complicated lesson and the heavy dose he had felt in class

His mom laughed at his expression and kissed him in the forehead, amused

" **Math can be annoying, I know. But I can help you later if you want. I have the day off, and I'm adult, so it´s easy for me"**

" **Sure, granny"** he mocked with a grin

His mom laughed and playfully slapped his head

" **What a smartass. Go and try to do your homework if you can"** she teased " **But before you go-"** she called, going to the fridge and taking a tray full of small, chocolate-like little balls " **Granny Sonia sent this. She called and apparently, there´s a family party tomorrow night at the alley, so she´ll spend the afternoon making the dishes for the guests. And she felt like spoiling his sweet, innocent little grandson-"** his mom said, pinching his cheek " **-so she sent this tray in advance"**

Rubén's eyes lit up at the sight of the small traits

" **Brigadeiros! (2) Granny´s are the best!"** he smiled, taking five from the tray and running towards his room, grinning at the sound of his mom´s light laughter.

He took out his school uniform, put on a light shirt and some shorts, changed to his old sneakers and quickly run to the street

" **I´ll be going out, Manoel invited to play at the square. See ya´!"** he said and left just in time to avoid his mom

" **Dear God, Rubén, you better finish that work today and if you fail any course you won´t be going out the whole damn month!"** he heard his mom screaming at him from the distance

But he would deal with her later, there was a game at the small square nearby.

***

Playing with his friends and other kids from the square he didn´t know, was always exhilarating, especially when losing track of time. Playing football, unlike volley, rushed the blood in his veins and even if he fell, Rubén simply laughed it off and kept on playing. The music from the street was an incredible boost and when the people of the streets danced together at the surrounding of the square, he could felt the sound rushing through his body and moving his feet at the rhythm of the drums. The smell of street made food was as enchanting as his grandma´s food, and during the game in-betweens it almost felt like a family party. Even if the sweat covered his skin and the exhaustion ran through his body, the joy was too great for it to matter. 

The only problem was, ironically, losing track of time.

When Rubén noticed again, the yellow street lights were illuminating the little square and the sky had already darkened enough to cover the disappearing sunlight. The realizations stopped the young boy dead on his feet.

 _ **Shit, I had math homework today**_ , he remembered

It was at this moment Rubén knew, he fucked up (3)

" **Oe, Rubén, what´s wrong?"** Manoel asked his friend

" **Yeah Romero, too tired to keep playing?"** another kid teased playfully

 **"I remembered I still have math homework. Mom´s gonna kill me!"** he announced, and all the other players winced in sympathy

 **"Well, buddy, see ya´ at the funeral!** " Manoel laughed from the distance, waving at the disappearing figure of his friends

Rubén ran as fast as he could, but he hadn´t even gotten to the door when he saw the frame of his mother waiting at the entrance, with the leather slipper resting on her dominant hand. Before he could retreat, she saw him right into the eye and sealed his destiny. The young boy lowered his head in fear and approached his mom slowly.

She didn´t give him the chance of answering and quickly stroke his head with a slipper slap. 

Many considered this a joke, but his mom´s hit was incredibly hard and disorienting, enough to even put dad in his place. Her soft face and kind smile were very deceiving, and her gorgeous appearance was even more distracting, but when mad she was the devil´s incarnation.

" **You better finish your homework for tomorrow"** she warned, not dropping the slipper

**"I´m sorry mom. But the game was fun, though. The ball went from one side to another and it almost got out of the field and I had to reach it and I scored lots of points for my team! But I know I made a mistake, so I promise I won´t do it again!"**

She sighed and her gaze softened

" **If you promise it, then there´s no problem"** she gave in, **"** **You sound almost like your father when he talks about volleyball"** his mom suddenly smiled

Rubén shrugged

**"But volleyball is not as cool as football, though"**

His mom´s eyes were still kind, but a more mischievous glint flickered on her soft, caramel stare

" **You say that because you suck"** she bluntly stated

" **Hey, what-"**

 **"Nobody enjoys something they suck in, ya' know? _But_ "** she emphasized, " **once you reach _that_ moment, whenever or however it happens, _that´s_ the moment you´ll get hooked on volleyball!"**

**"But I like football!"**

**"And maybe you´ll get hooked on football too! Who knows? Now get inside, you still have work to do"**

Rubén dragged his feet towards the wooden door, but once he crossed it a new, loud, very energetic voice filled his ears

" **Hey, Rubén, my boy! How are you?"** he beamed in joy

**"Dad?!"**

***

" **Hey, Nicolas, Rubén, get ready for dinner!"**

 **"Coming soon, dear!"** the older answered back

They were both catching up since Nicolas Romero was on his rare vacations from the Schweiden Adlers in Japan

" **So, how's your team going?"** Fernando asked, putting away his notebook

Nicolas laughed, noticing his son´s behaviour

" **They are as good as always! But Wakatoshi's spike has gotten harder to receive. I mean, he _is_ the Left Cannon after all, but the sound is different. It used to be a strong _FWOOWOM_ , but now is like a more solid, destructive, direct BOOM, you know? And Kourai´s vertical jump might have increased a little, too. It´s almost like the guy has springs for legs, I swear. Although he reminds me more to a seagull, and to be honest, ****his hair doesn´t help either. It used to be much larger when he joined, but he cut it some time ago"**

**"And what about your, uhm, setter? Is that how you called it? The one that puts the ball in the air"**

" **Yeah, it's the setter. They are the ones who make up the combos and have to be super fast, and they get to touch the ball in every rally! Like a control tower, to put it somehow"**

**"Yeah, you told me"**

**"Of course I did! And our setter, Tobio, is very skilled and can make up sets from horrible passes or very low balls, it's incredible! He works very hard even though he´s skilled, so I do admire that side of him. And I think his sets might be a bit held back to adapt to his spikers, but that´s just my opinion. His nickname's the "King of the Court". Cool, isn´t it?"**

Rubén whistle, impressed

" **Yeah, he must ve good if people call him that. But isn´t the court like, too small? You don´t run as much as in football, and the space is limited, especially if you´re big"**

 **"That´s why you don´t like it?"** Nicolas inquired, sharp as always

 **"Well, kind** **of"** Rubén admitted " **Besides, six players? It feels a bit crowded every time I watch a game"**

His father´s shoulders shook for the amusement, and a sudden burst of laughter filled the room with joy

" **Well, if all you wanted was a less crowded court, you should´ve said it sooner"** he reprimanded lightly " **Lucky for you, I have something for you to check out!"**

Nicolas then stood up and went to the door

" **I´ll be back in a second!"**

And as promised, it didn´t take long for Nicolas to return with a white tablet in his hand.

" **Here! I´ve been waiting to finish this game for a while. It´s a beach volleyball match and this one`s super intense"**

Rubén scrunched his nose

**"How is beach volleyball different from normal volleyball?"**

Nicolas ruffled his son´s hair, slightly exasperated

" **Of course it is different! You play it on the sand. Besides, you can´t receive feints with an open hand, and an overpass can easily become a double touch. In beach volleyball, you have to protect a big court with only two players (4) Is very challenging. But I´ve been following this guy for a while-"** and he showed the screen showing the static picture of a short, orange-haired young man in the middle of a receive "- **and it´s amazing! Shoyo Hinata** **, a Japanese fellow that came to Brazil to learn and play beach volleyball. Many players here know him, and he usually kicks their butts on matches. He is shorter than Kourai, too! Over here, people know him as Ninja Shoyo"**

That name picked Rubén ´s interest

_Ninja Shoyo_

How skilful you had to be to get that name? How did you even earn that nickname?

" **Why do they call him that?"** Rubén couldn´t stop himself asking

Nicolas grinned 

**"Just you wait" (5)** he mysteriously commented and opened the tapes from his laptop

Rubén grew impatient

" **This game is a very recent one, during the last day for Solcard Cup. Here, Ninja Shoyo is playing along with Heitor Santana against Carlos Carvalho, the tall blonde one, and Lucas Santos, the one with the beard. This is the final set and was already tied ten against ten, but still is worth taking a look. Check it out!"**

Nicolas pushed the start button and the game continued.

Carlos served, but the ball fell outside so it was a point for Ninja Shoyo and Heitor. It was Hinata´s turn and made an accurate served that fell just in front of Lucas, who couldn't reach the ball. Now, Ninja Shoyo and Heitor were two points ahead.

Hinata served again, but it was received by Lucas, who passed it to Carlos, and with an underhand pass, he managed to set it for Lucas to cross to the right, just in front of Hinata´s face. 

Lucas served it a bit far in the backline, but Heitor received it with an underhand pass and quickly set it to his partner, who tried to make a feint. Lucas received it with the fingers and Carlos, quickly checking Hinata´s posture, ready to receive a cross again, made a quick soft feint to the left.

Anyone would have thought it was an easy point.

And out of nowhere, right in the spot where no one expected him, Hinata appeared under the ball to swiftly bump it towards Heitor. Without using the third touch, Heitor spiked it right besides Carlos´s right arm, scoring their 13 points and slamming both hands with his partner, in celebration. 

" **It´s almost like he knew where the ball was going, right?"** Nicolas suddenly commented, gaining the temporary attention of his son, who was wondering about that **"**

**"He has some kind of volleyball superpower or something?"**

**"Not at all! But I think he takes in count how his opponents see him in court. If you see someone watching for a feint, the logical thing is to spike it to the backline, isn´t it? But Shoyo probably knows it too, so he is guarding for that backline spike. And his insane speed is a major boost; that´s why he´s called a ninja in the first place"**

**"So he tempts them to go one way, but he was guarding for that other, "logical" play?"**

**"Exactly!"**

**"Sounds like if he was some awesome sort of decoy"**

**"It probably works that way"**

**"The match!"** Rubén suddenly realized

An intense rally hadn't dropped the ball yet, being Hinata the one who, with an incredibly high jump, spiked right over Carlos, only to be received by Santos. Santos seemed to quickly return it on purpose, and the ball fell in the back row, changing the score to 13-12. 

Carlos Carvalho made an awesome jump serve, received by Santana who made a quite low bump. Hinata, in a swift move, made a set, and Hector spiked a super awesome cross-shot to the back row! Strongly!

And even more incredibly, Santos jumped, stretching his arms to the front, roughly but surely lifting the ball to his side. His partner made a high set and in the blink of an eye, Santos spiked it with an incredible sound!

It seemed like an out, but something slowed the ball´s trajectory and it fell right before the end line!

" **Hey, what was that? Why did it slow down in mid-air?"**

**"The wind. Hinata and Santana are now against it, so it makes their plays way more difficult to do"**

Now they were tied in a 13-13, and it was Carlos second serve. This was also a jump serve, but something seemed different. Heitor made the right feature to receive, but the ball seemed to change its curse in his way, and it fell right in front of him.

" **That´s a jump floater serve. It´s tricky to receive"** Nicolas sighed, almost like feeling Heitor´s annoyance 

The ties had turned and now the Santos-Carvalho team was in the lead with a score of 14-13.

Carvalho made another jump serve and Heitor managed to roughly receive it, but it was too long! The ball passed to the other side and, like in slow motion, everyone saw how Carvalho had already jumped and, taking advantage of the upcoming ball, was seconds away to slam it on the other side. 

Nobody! There was nobody to receive it, it was empty and the match seemed over.

Rubén felt it before seeing it. 

He saw his figure, smaller and in a sudden blur; he felt the noise of the crowd, the sand under his feet, and the sun burning his skin. He could feel the ache of his muscles and the sweat and the fierce determination to lift the ball. 

Because volleyball is a sport in which you can´t hold the ball nor drop it. Volleyball is a sport in which you connect.

In the blink of an eye, like a crow crossing the sky, Ninja Shoyo jumped to receive the spike. 

He could almost hear the crowd going crazy, and he felt his heart beating faster.

**"Ninja Shoyo..."**

Rubén wasn´t sure why he had suddenly said his name. He was too much in awestruck to think properly.

How could someone appear and disappear like that? What kind of man he was, pulling receives all of a sudden and flying higher than everyone, soaring above everybody else? And why the electrifying excitement of playing on court suddenly rush through his veins at the sight of such an inspiring back? 

Why couldn't he take his eyes away from the player on the screen?

The spike was hard enough even though it was received, and the ball was sent flying away from the court. Heitor, in a sudden display of energy and inspiration (because that was for inspiration, Rubén is not an idiot), ran in an incredibly fast sprint and, what a miracle! What a play! He returned it with too much strength, directing the ball to the other side of the court, falling roughly in the sand.

Carvalho managed to swiftly bump it to Santos, who made a quick set for his partner to spike it down. And Carvalho jumped, high, very high, trying earnestly to earn that last math point! Spiking a sharp cross to the other side, where Santana couldn't reach it.

And there he was again! Nina Shoyo! Miraculously receiving what seemed to be an unsavable ball, connecting with his partner.

In what seemed to be a difficult set, Santana lifted it for his partner, who was already in preparation to spike.

And the ninja flew, high, high, like a bird looming over your sight. Could he see the other side? See what was it like?

_The view from the summit_

Carvalho, quickly reacting, stopped the ball right in front of Hinata´s hands. A quick joust, a soft movement, and his strength towering over the Ninja.

And the ball fell in the sand, a mere centimetres away from Heitor´s hand. The match was over, 15-13 in favour of the Carvalho-Santos team.

The Ninja helped Heitor standing up from the sand, telling him a few words that lit up the gloomy expression on the player´s dark face. They both smiled wholeheartedly and shook hands with their opponents under the crowd´s loud, joyful cheer. 

The Ninja had already flown and landed and was now resting, but somehow he had flown far enough, and a part of him had landed on Rubén´s chest, who was still reproducing the plays on his head. 

Nicolas was commenting something about Santana and a marriage proposal, but Fernando had tuned him out, the image of the Ninja still engraved in his pupils. 

There were more voices, and suddenly his dad was calling him loudly.

 **"-ben? Rubén !"** his father called, shaking his shoulder

 **"What?"** he managed to ask, now less dazed

" **Your mom here-"** he signalled towards his wife "- **said dinner is ready. We have to go"** Nicola said, standing up and turning his tablet off.

Rubén didn't move his body

" **Mom, dad"** he called

There were no more words required; both adults recognized the fierce, intense fire burning in their son´s eyes. They both knew _that_ look by heart.

 _"_ ** _Ah, he found it"_ , **his mom thought, smiling fondly at his boy

 ** _"My son is growing so fast"_ , **Nicolas whimpered, wiping a small tear

If the Ninja Shoyo could play like that, even with his height, nothing could be so difficult. Being the hand that connected his team, tricking the other spikers into slamming at the perfect spot, flying through the air like a crow through the sky?

If that meant to be a Ninja, well...

**"I want to play beach volleyball. I´m going to become the next Ninja Shoyo!"**

* * *

EXPLANATION:

(1)If you understood it, kudos for you. Is one of Burr´s lines in Hamilton's "Schuyler Sisters"

(2) Brigadeiros are a small chocolate trait from Brazil a very common snack there

(3) I don´t even need to explain it

(4) Is the same thing Hinata tells Ukai in manga chapter 369 or 370, I´m not sure

(5) Yes, its another Hamilton reference, sorry-not-sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I think it extended more than I originally planned, but I´m pretty satisfied with the result. Writing the match was a bit difficult, and you probably noticed, but is Hinata´s match in Rio. I didn´t make it up, yet I hope is well narrated.  
> Still, it was a fun little project  
> Thank you for reading and please comment!  
> Stay safe <3


End file.
